Takuma Nuva
Takuma is a prototype Toa/Matoran of Light and leader of a Toa team called the "Toa Mysta" which was organized at Lhikan's request. He is best known for his great contributions to the MNOLG-style Character Creation Kit, as well as being on the only one other than Matoran Onknu to work on the kit officially. Biography Knowing the mistake the great beings made in bringing Takuma into existance, the Mask of Life used some unknown means to relocate Takuma Nuva to the "Second Chance" Pocket Dimension. To disguise this action, the Mask of Life did so at a time when Takuma was standing near Botar who was just about to teleport the Barraki to The Pit. After arriving in the "Second Chance" Pocket Dimension, Takuma went to work helping dig tunnels to Metru Nui, tough he often overlooked his duties and instead spent his time performing experiments and exploring the island. In book II of "Action In The Background", Takuma will be re-inserted into the Core Dimension to begin his life anew as a prototype-version Toa of Light on the island of Vuura Nui. Abilities and Traits While not necessarily the bravest or the strongest, Takuma takes great pride in his expansive knowledge, particularly on the subject of Rahi. Someday he even hopes to tame a great Manas crab. He works well under stressful situations and is a exceptional strategist. Being a prototype Toa of Light, Takuma's abilities differ from that of a normal Toa of Light such as Takanuva. Being the first Toa of Light, created just shortly after Helryx, the Great Beings had not completely decided what all abilities a Toa of Light should possess. Therefore, Takuma does not wear an Avohkii or have the potential to perform such abilities as traveling at light speed, etc. Also due to his prototype status, Takuma does not possess any powers as a Matoran. Takuma is not easily angered but can be quite stubborn at times. At times he will remain silent for a while and then turn right around and talk constantly, sometimes without thinking first. Takuma feels the need to constantly prove his worth as a Toa and fears becoming failure. Mask and Tools Matoran As a Matoran on Metru Nui, Takuma wore a Matoran Akaku. Upon arriving in the "Second Chance" Dimension, Takuma's mask was damaged and it was replaced by a Matoran Kakama Nuva which Xarna designed after his first vision in which he saw Pohatu Nuva. Takuma Nuva's prefered tools are Kanoka disks containing the powers of Weaken and Remove Poison to aid himself in his rahi excursions. After discovering the secret of the clouds above the island of Mata Nui, he started carrying around magnetically charged rocks which he calls "Cloud Stones". Toa/Toa Nuva/Toa Elmentika As a Toa, Takuma wears a Kanohi Hikaku: Mask of Nui-Jumping which allows him to leap to amazing distances quickly and heights faster than any mask of levitation or flight. At Nuva level, this maks grants Takuma with a special vision power allowing him to see a target from far away and determine whether or not it's stable enough for a possible landing point. He later discovers that he can also use the masks power to greatly strengthen any action he perform by moving his legs in a downward motion (ie. a stomp, mule kick, etc.). Toa Takuma first carries a long spear to channel his elemental power. When Takuma is submerged in energized protodermis and becomes a Toa Nuva, his spear is replaced with two club-tipped batons (laser clubs). He can attach these to his feet to use as boosters that will strengthen a jump or kick as well as help cushion a landing. Upon doning the Elmentika Armor, Takuma and the other Toa Mysta will receive another weapon to add to their armaments. Trivia *Takuma was unintentionally responsible for creating the great Time-Slip. *Other than his fellow Toa Mysta, Takuma's best friend is a Makuta named Morduka. *Takuma is the only being who ever used the Kanohi Vahai: Mask of Time. Appearances *Takuma Nuva's MNOLG-style Comics *Action In The Background Book I: Origin of Takuma and the Toa Mysta (epic by Takuma Nuva) *~Toa Lessovik~'s (other) Comics (permanent guest star) *That's Messed Up: The Series (permanent guest star) *Blade Titan974's Comics (scheduled to guest star) *TNToran Revolution *That's Messed Up: Creator's Wrath (permanent guest star) *VakamaTK's Comics (guest starred) Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters Category:TNToran Category:That's Messed Up